


Road Work Ahead

by sterekruinedme



Series: Vine!Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dentist, Established Relationship, M/M, Vine!fic, anestesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: Original Vine: "Road work ahead? Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does."





	Road Work Ahead

As much as Stiles has stared death in the face, going up against countless supernatural bad guys, for whatever reason, the dentist still freaked him out. So Derek knew that when the day came that Stiles would need his wisdom teeth taken out, it would be a difficult process.

He was right.

Stiles cannot stop thrumming in his seat. Derek tries to calm him down by placing his hands over his, but he can see how petrified he looks.

He should be going into the room in a few minutes, and Derek is starting to get worried that Stiles might pass out.

"Stiles, would it be better if I came in with you and stayed for the whole surgery?" Derek asks calmly, relived when he sees the tension in Stiles' eyes ease a fraction of a degree.

Stiles weakly nods, still shaking. Derek kisses his forehead and says he'll be right back, asking the nurse if it would be okay if he accompanied Stiles. Since he has been coming here since he was a child, and had the same fears, the nurses all knew how difficult Stiles could be. They happily agree to let Derek go in if it'll keep Stiles calm.

When Stiles' name is called, the boyfriends stand up and walk to the room set up for him. You would think Stiles is walking towards the electric chair.

Derek only takes ten seconds to feel smug about the fact that he's never had to deal with dentist and doctors offices. Sometimes werewolves have perks.

Since Stiles has a low tolerance for pain in his mouth, and he cannot handle watching the surgery, the dentist gives him anestesia to make sure they get through this as quickly as possibly. The last thing Stiles sees before his vision goes black is Derek's reassuring face.

*****

The whole surgery takes about an hour, and then after twenty minutes of waiting for Stiles to start waking up from the anestesia, the two are set to go home.

Stiles is still a little loopy as Derek helps settle him into the front seat, and he starts mumbling nonsense to himself that makes Derek laugh.

At one point, Stiles turns towards Derek and points an accusing finger at him. "You know, it's not fair," he slurs around the gauze in his mouth. "You, with your perfect bunny teeth, never have to go to the dentist. It's not fair," he whines, enunciating each word with a poke to Derek's arm.

"Stiles, I don't have to go to the dentist because I'm a werewolf." He smiles.

Stiles blinks. "Oh yeah."

He turns away again to look out the window, and Derek takes his hand, smiling at his silly boyfriend.

The ride home continues like that for a little while longer, with Stiles making accusations at Derek that are only explained by him being a werewolf. He seemed to keep forgetting that important detail every two minutes.

Derek soon sees a line of traffic on the next road, and sees a sign explaining why.

Talking to himself more than Stiles, he says, "I better take another street. There's road work ahead causing traffic."

Stiles, who was practically asleep, only picked up on one part of Derek's sentence.

"Road work ahead?" he asks, looking at Derek in confusion. "Yeah, I sure hope it does."

Derek laughs as Stiles tries to figure out why the road wouldn't be working.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't as good as the first. That's okay. I had the idea in my head but it didn't translate well. Oh well.


End file.
